


Homework Help

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Help, Homework, Multi, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: With her dad and stepmom busy, the only people (Or ghosts) Lydia can turn to for help with her homework are Adam and Barbara.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 10





	Homework Help

”Guys! Can you help me with my homework? It's hard!" Lydia said quickly as she burst into the attic, distracting her ghostly guardians and best friends from what they were currently doing and directing their attention onto her.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, sweet Lydia," said Adam as he sat the teenager down on a chair in the attic. His model was shifted to the side by the intense force of Lydia slamming the door to the attic open and rushing directly into the attic. "What did you say you needed our help with?"

Lydia pulled her school books out and put them down on a table in front of her. "I need help with my homework. It's hard."

"What part?"

"All of it!" exclaimed Lydia, throwing her hands out.

The Maitlands looked at one another before turning their attention back towards Lydia. "Can't your dad and stepmom help?"

"No," said Lydia, looking down towards the ground. "I asked them earlier and they said they were busy."

“Okay, we’ll help,” said Adam with a smile on his face.

Lydia pulled her ghostly guardians into a hug. “Thank you, guys!”

“You’re welcome.” Barbara smiled. “What did you need help with first?”

“My math. My classmates and I just got to a hard subject and I can’t quite figure it out myself.” Lydia opened her math book to the appropriate page and pointed at the example problem of the lesson she was having trouble with.

“Lydia, that’s easy. All you need to do is add up all these numbers. Come on, sweetheart, it’ll be quick,” laughed Barbara.

“Oh.” Lydia quickly did that and moved onto the next bit of homework that she was having trouble with: her science. “Adam, can you help me with this?”

“Of course.” He sat down next to her and together they went through Lydia’s science homework.

Over in the corner, Barbara smiled as she watched her husband help Lydia with her homework, the two of them hunched over it and chatting away about it.

Boy were they lucky to be able to raise a child, even if she wasn’t their own.


End file.
